


Spending Mother's Day with Mrs. Parr: Recut

by TimedWatcher



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dickgirls, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: A boy finds out how special this mother/daughter duo really is.





	1. Spending Mother's Day with Mrs. Parr: Recut

"Mom! I'm going to Violet's!" He waited for that usual response as he ran down the stairs.  
  
No response.  
  
She must have still been at work.  
  
He ran over to the fridge, grabbing a hanging pen. He thought of what to write for a second before popping the top, as he then scribbled something against the mini erase board.  
  
"Went... To... Violet's..."  
  
As he pulled on the plastic leash, springing the pen back, he never figured he'd be the one leaving a note like this. Usually it'd be his mom leaving an explanation on how to cook dinner. 'Yes mom, I know not to burn the house down.' He looked to the stove top despite having already eaten earlier, his focus not on the gauges or knobs.  
  
8:43. Not much time left.  
  
Opening the front, he was about to throw up his hoodie, then stopped short outside the door frame as he didn't hear the sound of water trickling in a pitter patter. Holding out his hand revealed that the rain had stopped awhile ago. The aftermath of the rain leaving only everything it could land on drenched in the recent bout of bad weather going on.  
  
briiiingg  
  
briiiingg  
  
He turned, looking back into the house. If that was his mom calling, she would see the note when she got back and wouldn't freak out over a missed a call.  
  
If she was being reasonable today.  
  
Clicking the lock in the door, he slammed it shut - the sound of the phone growing more and more distant before the only sound that remained was between his shoes and the wet grass. The dark overcast and his unlit backyard did little in preventing him from getting his bike however; the side of the shed was where he usually stashed it, and even though he was sure the roof of the shack would have prevented the rain from touching it, he still swiped a finger over the seat.  
  
Bone dry.  
  
He gripped both handles, steering it as he walked side by side with it, the familiar click of it as he mowed over the moist lawn until he hit the cement path where his mom usually parked the car; that's where and when he took to it. Initially free handing it while pumping the pedals, the downward momentum had him regaining control before he hit the street, turning slightly as he drove towards a curb across the street that brought him up again, before he set his sights on his neighbour's dirt hill. Increasing speeds, he slowed just for a second as he rode off the thing, before bouncing in water that had pooled near a sewer grate, sending it all in an upward splash he narrowly managed to avoid.  
  
He felt like this smile on his face would never go away.  
  
He relaxed, one handing it as he peddled a bit slower. Something seemed different than the times he usually did this for fun, but couldn't figure out why. Then he made it past a three way intersection without having to stop to check, he knew then  
  
No traffic  
  
He had never noticed before how free he felt, to feel like you owned wherever you went. Not to mention that skitter of water his wheels would scare up was strangely satisfying. He wondered why he had never done this more often.  
  
A booming crack came from above, and as he reflexively turned to look up to the sky, a stiff droplet hit him right beneath his right eye, causing him to rapidly blink, as he jammed his foot into the ground, stopping himself dead still.  
  
He could only think back to how he got himself into this mess.  
  
===================  
  
Upturning his knapsack, he let his book bag spill out onto his bed. Books, pencils and weird crumbs of plastic landed all over.  
  
His scattershot approach to finding what he needed in this pile of a mess seemed incomprehensible, but as he pulled and pushed the pieces like a puzzle, it all seemed to come together as he found what he was looking for.  
  
He threw the heavy math book onto its spine, bouncing it open and letting it land before he started flipping it towards page 177, a page that had been bookmarked by his work book.  
  
Trig was killing him, but he needed to finish up for tonight, cause nothing was going to ruin his weekend.  
  
You'd normally think 'come on, some incomplete homework wouldn't hurt anybody', but Mr. Horshbourne liked to mess with the students if they didn't complete the work or hand in everything, and he had one simple method:  
  
He doubled it.  
  
Just the thought of a weekend alone with this stuff made him shudder. Picking up a pencil, that had nearly fallen off the side, he started flipping through the journal, to that muscle memory imprint he had made from previously working on it.  
  
A blank page?  
  
No. He remembered being here and drawing a couple of...  
  
He peeled the pages back, trying to find a page where he knew he had jotted something down before and...  
  
It was wrong - all wrong.  
  
Not the answers, mind you. "Show your work" as they say, and this wasn't his work at all. The circles were too round, the r's looked like r's, and there wasn't that half baked attempt to erase his errors. He feared the answer as he closed the ledger, his eyes working down from the top of it where it said "exercise book".  
  
Name: Violet Parr  
  
He gave himself a stiff smack with the thing... great.  
  
===================  
  
Throwing down his bike with total disregard, he felt like a criminal running up to the house, hoodie sunken in to his head, as he clutched at his sides, head hanging low, he stared at the floor mat beneath his feet, lifting a foot to see the large text reading PARR, the showering drizzle on the steps and driveway sounding like hail as the droplets smattered in echos on the tin gutters.  
  
Knocking on the right red wood door repeatedly, he only stopped when his knuckles started radiating pain. He didn't wait long before he reached and tapped again - but stopped when he heard movement from behind it, he relaxed when he heard the sound of a lock being manipulated.  
  
The left door opened and the first thing he could see was a warm orange glow, as the other side swung open. She stood before him in a coffee stained button up, a very confused look on her face. He remembered seeing her once before, that same chestnut brown haircut as she was seeing Violet off before they walked to school together. "M-Mrs. Parr... is Violet home? I have-"  
  
"Dear, I think it'd be best if you came inside." He looked up to her, then quickly away, trying to avert his eyes, while also shaking his head. He didn't need a second mom. "I don't bite, you know. Trust me, I'm doing this more for my sake, cause I know Violet would never forgive me for making her new boyfriend sick."  
  
He gulped down whatever misgivings he had after a pause. "Okay." He said blankly, waiting for the invitation as she moved to allow him in. As he stepped inside, he briefly looked up to her. The house wasn't the only thing beaming warmth his way, as she gave him a welcoming smile.  
  
He had to physically move back when she turned towards the door. He tried not to stare too hard. Before he could take another step, there was a sudden yank from behind. He froze as he could feel her squeeze the material until some of the water ran loose. "You're as soaked as the day you were born." What?  
  
Oh... she was right. He could feel it down to his toes, as the wrinkled skin writhed against the wet - but not quite cold or warm - sog, that now inhabited his sock and shoe after he had stepped in a puddle that was deeper than he realised. 'If he was making a mess, it was her fault for bringing him inside in the first place' he thought.  
  
Then the words he never thought he'd hear inside of a girl's house came  
  
"We need to get you out of those clothes."  
  
===================  
  
"I'll just be a sec, hun."  
  
He tossed the soggy sweater down in a slump against the linoleum floor, as he slipped on the cotton white shirt that seemed a tad too small. He waited a second before leaning suspiciously over the hole in the wall of the kitchen, trying to see where the older woman had gone - with the wooden floor reflecting very little light down the hallway.  
  
Hopefully she wouldn't be long in getting Violet.  
  
He pulled up a chair; one of those kinds of kitchen chairs that was more of a pain in the ass to sit in than his school's desk chair, before lifting up one of his feet and peeling off the slimy, almost bonded to his skin, socks.  
  
Repeating the action again, and now with the both of them off, he rolled them together into a ball along with his sweater before dunking them into a garbage bag Mrs. Parr provided, then picking up the dry clothes he was given.  
  
Hun? Honey? Not even his mom called him that.  
  
Not even Violet called him that...  
  
She had suggested to meet her in the living room when he was done changing - he obliged, but only because she asked. It was weird to walk freely in a stranger's home, seeing shadowed photos of faces of family members he hadn't met, and yeah, Violet may have been his girlfriend, but it's not like he knew her mom real well or even their dad or whatever. He was all so new to this and just didn't want to make an ass out of himself--but that may be too late already.  
  
Right, he'd do better. He'd talk about something, he'd introduce himself properly... did she even know his name? Well duh, Violet would have told her by now... right?  
  
He peaked his head out from the corner with no sign of Mrs. Parr. Almost on the tips of his toes, he crept over to the single seater, falling into it with a surprising amount of bounce and body room. This thing was obviously made for somebody huge. He settled finally, folding his hands in his lap as he seemed to count the seconds, sometimes losing track out of boredom more than anything.  
  
bang  
  
It wasn't a loud door slam, but just the suddenness of it raised his hackles. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard heavy, determined clicks coming down the hallway. He knew it wasn't Violet; she was like a ghost sometimes. As they grew louder and louder, he watched from the corner of his eye for the exact moment she'd appear.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
The silhouette of her body clearly revealing that she had changed into a different outfit that he couldn't make out. She continued unabated past him, and once he got a better look at her, he had a hard time stopping. Now sporting a crimson dress and a drink in her hand, she wasn't anything like the woman he had met at the front door, but she seemed to be having a bit of trouble walking, as her outfit was looking a little too tight... not that he was complaining. She had a bit of an exaggerated swing in her step that looked like a swagger, which seemed to stem naturally from the width of her hips, which could either be awkward or sexy, depending on your point of view. This came to ahead as the older woman stumbled forward in her red heels. He rose hoping to help, but she had already caught herself. She stood slightly askew, hand above her chest. She seemed a little relieved. He was too as he took his seat again.  
  
As he had just sit down, she had made her way to a chair across from him, but she didn't sit down right away. He had to physically cover his mouth with his hand, unable to believe the sight across from him. He could feel his body tighten - and it felt like time was slowing down as she had bent over to pat down the couch. Before, he couldn't believe that a mother could look so good in tight yoga pants, but now... the way her red dress hugged against her behind reminded him of a... heart... a big swaying heart he wanted to...  
  
He had to stop staring.  
  
He couldn't stop staring.  
  
Finally, he just closed his eyes, and his beating chest and the burning feeling in his body began to soothe itself. He was just hoping she hadn't noticed, and like she had just read his mind, she turned her head over her shoulder with a knowing wink and nod.  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"Do you have a father?"  
  
"Yeah... but he only comes around a few times a month."  
  
"Oh... so it's just you and your mother..." Even in her altered state, he could sense a regretful emotion overtake her features. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."  
  
He tried to wave it off. "It's alright, Mrs. Parr."  
  
"Please... call me Helen. I'm not a Mrs. anymore anyway."  
  
He weakly smiled, responding as if he knew his cue. "Sorry Mrs. Helen..." He sat like an idiot only for a microsecond before he realised what he had done. "I mean!-"  
  
She giggled. "It's quite alright, dear. I like when a boy is nervous around me." He didn't know how to respond to that other than looking away with a bashful shrug. She continued her questioning. "What's your mother like?"  
  
Is there a good response to that question? "She's my mom..." He struggled to find the words. "I don't really see her cause she works a lot." He reached for the back of his neck. "For the most part she comes home after I've already eaten, prepares a meal for tomorrow, then goes up to her room." He hated admitting he didn't know much about her.  
  
"Being a mother can be so unrewarding when you don't have someone rushing home in anticipation of seeing you again..." He just wished that somebody was home, but the slurring of her words was starting to make him crack. "She might have a cold exterior, but like any mother there's got to be a warm and compassionate side to her. A side that only a mother could show."  
  
He stared into the palm of his hand, as if he had something, but it seemed to have fluttered away. "I remember she said she was proud of me once, but I don't even remember why. Proud of what exactly? I'm not straight A student material..."  
  
Something glinted in her eye. "Look at ya. You're a healthy and good lookin' boy. I can see why my Violet spends so much time with you..." Resting her drink, her meaty thighs pressed together before turning them away from him before he could see what was between them. For a brief moment, she was like picturesque vision of a 50's house wife. Holding onto the bottom of her dress, it was like she read his mind -- or more accurately, where his eyes had wandered, he put them into his lap, as he heard her striding over. "She could just find you... intimidating."  
  
"Intimidating? Me?" He raised his head to meet her, but the only one intimidated here was him when she was leaning right down next to him on the arm rest, the acrid smell of fruity perfume lining his esophagus.  
  
"Sure. Imagine having a spry and handsome young man like yourself literally aching through his puberty living in the same house." Now his face wasn't the only one that was red. He wasn't sure if it was what she was drinking or... "Oh, I honestly couldn't imagine. I'm so glad my Dash is with his father..." His right leg began shaking, as Helen seemed lost in thought. "Do you find her attractive?"  
  
The question caught him off guard. "What? No." He tried to play it off, but it was an awkward situation made even worse. "She's my mom. I could never find her attractive." He wondered if that was a rude thing to say.  
  
Her knuckles brushed against his cheek. "Do you find me attractive?"  
  
He looked away. "Oh, because she's your mother you can't think of her that way. Well I'm not your mother, now am I?" In that split second, everything changed, as she cupped him below the belt. He sat, staring into her eyes for a moment, wondering if this was actually happening. That's when she went for the kiss. His tightened shoulders slumped a bit. He had no idea what he was doing. Violet and him traded some pecks or light smooches, but this was a full on enveloping grown up kiss, his mouth moving with hers. He tasted something strange in her breath--it was strong and sour, he knew whatever it was, it had to be from that light brown drink in that fancy glass she was holding before, and he thought he would hate it, but there was something about it that made the older woman's mouth... warmer. The back of her hand pressed to the back of his head, pulling him in further, as he ultimately reciprocated, almost wilting into her as he pressed back into her invitingly full lips. She broke away, still holding onto him, her voice breathy. "That's the great part about this kiddo... you can be as honest with how you feel about her, with me."  
  
That made things weird again.  
  
He jumped up. He needed to run. He needed to find Violet. He needed to go home.  
  
Yet he didn't make it far.  
  
Like a coyote, his legs were kicking the air. He didn't feel like he was floating though, it felt more like he was on a track at an airport, slowly moving back and towards Violet's mother. Before he knew what was happening, he was lightly placed back into the chair. The boy nearly choked, as he looked down to see that she had entangled her arm around him like a comically oversized rope. It didn't take a genius to know who she was now. "Y-you're Elastigirl."  
  
Climbing atop him, her body latched onto him, as her weighty bottom ground against his growth. "Would you prefer I wore the costume?" She delivered in a hushed whisper against his neck. A flash image of her curvy body in that constrictive spandex. He just shook his head no. He couldn't be thinking like that. He... liked Violet.  
  
Damn it. He couldn't even admit it in his own head.  
  
Violet's mom wasn't the demure woman out of time he imagined her to be just a moment ago -- she was instead a high school sex kitten of fully matured proportions that he could only ever dream about. As the heavy petting resumed, her hand finding its way down his pants now, a devilish visage forming as she took a handful of him. "Ah... there you are." She said with a semi stroke. "Get nice and big for mama."  
  
That was it... he had reached the zenith of the attraction he could have for her in his loins.  
  
He was hers.  
  
"Do you still want this?" Her voice came only slightly audible below a whisper - as if she didn't want him to hear it.  
  
He left her without doubt, meeting her hershey colored gaze head on for the first time without breaking, totally entranced. She giggled with a pur, her teeth lightly tugging his ear in a playful manner. "I think you could hold me up with it if you really wanted..." Maybe that was true - he felt like steel down there, in a way Violet never could wrestle out of him like Helen just did, leaving him outside of his underwear.  
  
She unrestricted herself from both him and the seat, no longer fearful of him running, and he wasn't going to. They kissed again, more open mouthed this time, as his hands roamed her body for only a second before taking a stranglehold of her ass, hugging her like he was a waist high child who missed his mother, one hand fully clasped on one side and the other a bit more loose, with his fingers draping down past the hem of her dress and into her thigh, grinding his palms into her firm globes, squeezing like he actually could make an imprint, loving the feeling of her body. As he explored, he could feel more and more of the dress starting to slip up, and his hands kept expecting to find a pair of lacey black underwear or something, instead, he found the smooth texture of her ass. Splitting them apart, she moaned into his mouth and he imagined what was between those cheeks--but if she wasn't wearing underwear, didn't that mean...  
  
It was like she knew him like her own son, as her knees slowly swung open for him, her hands on her thighs running against them as if teasing him just that little hint more. His eyes nearly left his head in fright; appealing brown tufts of hair nested above an ever growing penis. "You never thought for a second a mother of three could have a dick like this, did ya?" She asked with a breathy excitement as she finally released her hardness from her prison. Thinking back on it, he had noticed the imprint she had constrained within the tight contours of her red dress, and he chose to write it off - I mean, why the hell was he supposed to think she was packing salami in the first place?  
  
She stood high above in the single seat, towering over him - in more ways than one - her cock shadowed his features in such a way that left his mouth agape at the sheer size of it.  
  
Wrong move.  
  
She took it as willing invitation, jamming the large cockhead down his gullet. His fists drummed against her fleshy legs in desperation, hoping to receive air, but to no avail. "CCCK GLK GLK" Trying to speak or breathe only made it worse, as tears rolled down his face and his nose blasted out leakage as he looked up to the woman choking him with her meat in hopes of relenting. "AKH GLK BLUH".  
  
She looked to be at total peace.  
  
Then everything blurred.  
  
When his lids opened again, his eyes were in the back of his head, and as he moved them back to where they should be, it only made things worse in understanding what happened. He was nearly face first with the hair of her crotch, then his vision began sliding back and away from it again, as he now stared down back to the base of her shaft, several inches back from where her pubic area was. The sensation of having swallowed boiling water filled his lungs, and he felt like he was drowning and wanted to vomit up the water. As he coughed up, a salty, thick, liquid that smelled terribly discharged from his lips and from his nose, and pain of his ear popping followed. What the-! He realised he couldn't hear anything! Yet there was a feeling of a calming warmth resting on the sides of his head. Looking, he could see Helen had grabbed him and was face fucking him - and his jaw had distended to accommodate her length properly. He tried to push away, but his hand only looked like he was bracing himself for more, which she was willing to give, her hairless balls smacking his chin...  
  
He was nearly out of it again, until... "Mom! What are you doing!?" Oh god. The reality set in again, from how the mother's silky smooth thigh felt beneath his left hand, to now even feeling the drool of his mouth and how each individual droplet of his slipped down her shaft, making it glisten.  
  
How would you even explain this? "Not again... you always do this..." He wanted to sigh in relief - which was saying something considering his position. The fact that he hadn't been the only one to uh... 'go down', on her mother like this, had his tensed shoulders lower, as maybe there was a way out of this. Then she uttered the words that would haunt him forever  
  
_**You always start without me.**_  
  
It was like she hadn't even said it, yet it burned a hole in his mind.  
  
Like a growing tree shot up through the middle of his stomach, he flew above the two of them, flailing about helplessly, his feet nearly scuffing the ceiling. Helen's other hand proceeded to strip him as he struggled and fought in her hold, watching helplessly as his substitute clothing fell away. Once she was done, the older woman then tossed him around like a well experienced anaconda, causing him to land awkwardly on top of the love seat.  
  
"What? You think I'm dumb enough to 'accidentally' misplace my homework? I knew where it was all along. Geeze. You are an idiot." Violet, with eyes closed, then fell back into Helen like she trusted her completely, her thin wrists falling limp and weak like leaves against the overbearing figure, stretching along her like she just woke up from the best sleep in the world, with the older woman acting as her handsy bed, exploring down between her inner thighs, with Helen enjoying the bodily contact, her perfect row of teeth sucking in her bottom lip, and the way she groped Violet made him mad - especially when her hands went up the dress. Before he could fully recover and do anything, he noticed Helen was undressing her daughter--and that froze him in place at the possibility of what was underneath Violet's pink shirt and plad skirt.  
  
Mainly the skirt, which Helen left on Violet, as her striped panties slid down to her small, doll like, feet. This time, he paid attention for the outline, and his greatest fears were realised: She was hung - not like her mother, but she had one... Violet approached him with over-exaggerated movements, her hip darting one way, then the other, and every time she did it, it set into motion the erect bouncing of her... her... cock, which ruffled the skirt, as if taunting him with its size.  
  
As he flipped between Vi's crazy eyes and Helen's drunken, lusty ones; he only had one thing to say: "Oh god - please be gentle." There, the mother and daughter duo from hell stood proudly, hard as rocks, with hands on their hips like the super heroines they were. Getting a rough estimate on Elastigirl was a challenge considering her powers, but as a baseline, he'd gauge Mrs. Parr as 8 inches typically, but there was one thing he knew for sure: It was very fat in the middle. Violet was 6 inches and skinny... at least he knew she wouldn't get any bigger, but all the same, he felt ill equipped for the occasion to say the least and wished he had some clothes; doing a poor job at covering himself with his arms and hands. Violet looked up to her mom with a mischievous grin, and she looked down at her daughter with a knowing, closed lipped smile. They contrasted eachother beautifully; one short, one tall. One fully chested, one flat. (Though with some inklings of growth just starting to sprout). One large pair of balls, the other svelte and like she didn't have any. The one connection they had was their bodies, which was clear and had neither a bruise or scratch on them; they would have been perfect and even turned him on if not for their goddamn tripod shape.  
  
Helen and Violet looked to one another, almost giggling after what he said. The mother wore an evil smirk, her heavy brown eyebrows cocked. "Your tasty young ass isn't the first one I've broken in - and it won't be the last." She stalked him from behind, and he could feel her looming presence, as well as her resting prick, a weight similar to Violet's arm, placed at his backside. He tried to push up, but Violet jumped into a relaxed back pose in front of him, pulling him down by his wrists. It was like they had done this before...  
  
The meaty appendage pressed forward. He repeated several no's while trying to find his breath. His voice hit a new low of deepness as he tapped out in pain on the pleather. More and more slithered its way into him, and he couldn't believe this was happening, he grit his teeth and tried to imagine it was Violet doing it... and that really didn't help, as he knew Violet would never make him feel like he was being split in two. "Please stop..." He begged.  
  
Helen shoved herself into him harshly, and he let out a crying pain streak while begging her once again. "Ow ow ow, fuck! Please stop!" Helen then cracked her hand against him, causing him to yipe out.     
  
"Mind your manners, young man."  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want your girlfriend to think you're a rude little cocksucker." Violet mocked with a slap of her stiff rod against his face, leaving wet spots with each dab. He only needed a few before taking her in, and as she rushed into it, pulling him down to the hilt, Vi only managed to tickle the back of his throat, thankfully.  
  
Now coming to appreciate the lesser size of hers, as sucking off Violet didn't fully take his mind off the pain, but it did dull it. In fact, he kinda... got to enjoy it for once. She was his girlfriend afterall. He played with her tiny marbles, while he did his best to twist and slurp on her foreskin. "Aww... wow..." Violet moaned out, as some of her hair dark hair clouded her face, some of the strands falling into her open mouth. He locked eyes with her, curling his lip up as he tasted her frenulum which had a deposit of precum, as even his hips wiggled along with the mothers humps, having slowed down again maybe due to his lack of complaining.  
  
Maybe... this wasn't so bad. Even Violet's brand of white stuff wasn't so bad going down compared to her moms, and Helen's dick was starting to do... things, to his body.  
  
"Come on Vi, honey, let's show 'em what Parr women can do." Violet stopped, retrieving herself from between his lips, as if mechanized to only answer to the whims of her mother, which surprisingly left him forlorn. Why was he lamenting the lack of a girls penis on his tongue? At least she wouldn't be far, slipping underneath him. Then Helen stopped. What was going on...  
  
Violet's look of appreciation went to one of knowing. Knowing something bad was about to happen to him as he was moved up. "Violet! Please! I don't think I could-" It was too late - Violet had joined her mother in unholy matrimony inside of his ass. He screamed and thrashed out, trying to pull away, but they were too strong, as both of them grabbed his hips to keep him in place. He cringed at their combined size, the dream threesome of mother/daughter was now a nightmare he had to endure, not enjoy. He cried and shivered in his position as their penile pin cushion, no doubt looking weak and pathetic to Violet, feeling both their mistimed thrusts into him, one after the other...  
  
The mother snarled as she reached her peak, as he felt her hands become claws on his body, the points of her nails digging into him while firing off a huge wad inside of him. He quaked, attempting to get his freedom, but she held him down tight - was it gonna reach his stomach? He feared how deep she might go. Violet unleashed as well, quiet about it, closing her eyes, her head falling back and revealing her soft and kissable throat. She was so cute, even while using him as her receptacle. He was worried that he was feeling numb to their size now, as the only thing he felt was them both coating his walls with protein frosting.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Parr went a little limp, he realised it had been the only thing holding him up as he collapsed. He couldn't stand. He couldn't sit. He only wanted to rest, and he only hoped they had gotten everything out of him that they wanted and were gonna take a break. He listened to Violet's rapid heart beat, her heavy breathing flying past his ear; it was the kind of connection he had always wanted to make with her, but under different circumstances... despite everything, he still wanted to embrace her around the middle of her body and hold her close...  
  
They discarded him like used up tissue paper. He watched the mother cover Violet almost fully with her body, and the daughter... his girlfriend... grinned in anticipation at the overhanging piece of meat. Thunder rumbled and lightning illuminated them, their bodies soaked with sweat, taking up a 69 position, the kind he and his friends often joked about on calculators, but he never thought he'd actually see, their legs outstreching from under and above one another, their bare feet jutting over the couches arm rests.  
  
The noises of their mouths slobbering over eachother, the satisfied 'mmmms' and 'aaahs' they made, the compliments of how 'good the other tasted' and just how absolutely voracious for one anothers throbbing members they were had him reaching down between his legs and he thought to stroke himself. Instead, he fingered Violet and Helen's collected juices back in, the fluid still warm.  
  
===================  
  
His mouth quietly sucked on the tip of Helen's large head. Trying to match pace with the demanding, insatiable desire these two had felt like a fool's errand as he fisted both of their cocks in a tight grip. He did this with eyes shut, as if he were under hypnosis, only occasionally peaking to see them still full of that same wanton carnality.  
  
Helen shot her tenth load that night, as he did his best to swallow it with a sickened shudder -- his stomach beginning to swell with the amount he had intaken tonight.  
  
He switched now, kissing the lips of Violet's much smaller penis with even smaller balls. He looked up to her, hoping for something -- anything, resembling the love and kindness he had seen from her before today, almost mentally transmitting these pleas to her.  
  
Violet started laughing, her hand falling on her own cheek. "I bet he thought I was his girlfriend!"  
  
Helen had come off her orgasm high before asking for clarification. "You mean you're not?"  
  
Violet giggled. "No way. He's kind of gross." She turned her sights back to the boy, as Helen joined Violet in gawking. The mother could only raise an eyebrow at him, judging him silently. He tried to look away, but it was hard to with a penis in your mouth.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Mom! Mom had to know he wasn't home!  
  
Without missing a beat, the older woman stretched her arm over to pick up the ringing phone from the receiver. "Mrs... yes, I know it's late. Don't worry, he's fine. Me and my daughter Violet are taking very good care of him..." 


	2. Spending Christmas Eve with Mrs. Parr: Recut

"Mom! It's my turn!" 

There was a slobbery stir of a moan. "Uuuhnn..." Her lashes fluttered before her large brown eyes roused. She looked behind her to the voice that had woke her up, then back down to him, as she brushed hair from the side of his head, creasing it, before kissing his temple. "I'll be back soon. Be a good boy for Violet." Her pressed and puffed cheek raised off him, using the bed beneath him as leverage and removing the weight of her tits and stomach that had been pressing into his back. He could feel it then, her large erection passing through, nearly cumming again just from her leaving his system, now leaving him empty, a trickle of their combined efforts with no plug to stop it from emerging followed. As soon as she stepped away, the bed shifted as she reduced the burden, her once hot curlered prim and proper hairdo having fallen, disheveled and sweaty, and despite everything that happened, he couldn't help but watch her from behind, though it was hard with each hand and foot tied to each corner of the bed post with belts, his neck at its limit, but it was a conflicting image, her appealing pear shape ruined with each sack sway between her thick thighs, wondering if she hurt them by accident a lot.  

He could feel the slither of someone else now, the bed nearly silent despite her hands and knees crawling up his back. "Now where were we?" Violets hair draped them, her hand on his shoulder, as she leaned in for a kiss that he took without question.

After a certain point, he convinced them that he loved it and wanted to be here. As soon as he was untied, he played along for as long as he could, watching them in a lurid display while putting on the ill-fitting shirt and pants given to him by Helen, before taking his first opportunity to get the hell out of there. He remembered the wet grass, sliding and falling into it, scared to death that would give them a chance to grab him and pull them back into the den of iniquity. It was just before the dawn. Crying, unable to ride his bicycle home, out a set of clothes, the back of his hand acting as his rag, the clicking of his bike convincing him that nobody in the neighborhood could hear him. 

As soon as he stepped through his front door, the experience kind of washed out from his mannerisms like last nights rain. His mom was up, happy to see him; his face was dry and static... how he didn't snap right there and spill his guts to his mom, he didn't know. Maybe it was just the sheer embarrassment of what happened. He even went to school that day with no complaints.

Yet trying to pretend it didn't happen was impossible. He remembered every moment of it. Every ridge of skin he worshiped with his tonsils, the inches of either the mothers or daughters was etched into his memory--he wasn't even sure how not literally he meant that by, as Helen was long enough to reach his brain, possibly leaving stains there, making him flush his ears in an attempt to clear out any cum that might have gotten into his head. He thought he'd never get over it. 

Until he met Cindy. Cindy was a blonde with pigtails and the cutest buck teeth you ever saw. She was as thin, and just as narrow shouldered as Violet... no, that wasn't fair. He tried to keep the comparisons to a minimum, but it was hard to forget Violet, and especially after what she did... he remembered freaking out at Cindy when she hugged him from behind once. He tried his best to explain why she startled him so easily, making up some bunk excuse, as she could never know what actually happened. Not her, not anyone.

For Violets part, she kept away from him. Even during class or the occasional hallway crossing, where they'd pass one another like two ships in the dead of night - nothing being said at all. It hurt... at first, but gradually, the only thing that hurt him was remembering that mother's day; the needle on the gauge of his affection moving farther and farther away from her and towards Cindy. 

That's why today felt so important: He was over Violet... or at least he will be.

They sat beneath a goalpost at the opposite end of the field, far away from school. It was early out, just an hour after school ended, yet the sun was nearly phased out, a dark blue hue over them. Packed down snow as far as the eye could see; great for sitting on, and it won't leave your pants wet. The perfect weather for what he wanted to do; a checkered thermos filled with hot chocolate pressed betwixt both of their legs.

As he took fast swigs, he caught glimpses of Cindy beaming his way; arms wrapped around one knee, as if anticipating her turn... or maybe she just couldn't stop looking his way; hoping her rosy red face was more from blushing than the frosty feeling in the air, trying his best to obscure his own blush with the handle. 

With his turn done, he poured her some and passed it her way. Cupped in both hands, her breath whistled, as a fog of breath and heat all came out together from the other end. Now he was the one staring. In a grey knitted stocking cap with a white ball on top, golden hair draping her shoulders and pink/white striped gloves, she reminded him about everything good about December, even if the colors were wrong. 

The drink now rested in her lap, lips pursed, her face tilting back and forth, thinking about something. "I really enjoy spending time with you..." 

"Do you really mean that, Cind?" God, he sounded so cheesy - but he was happy she was at least enjoying herself. He had wanted to do something like a picnic, but he had been putting it off and off until it was too late. It was a compromise, but Cindy took it well. It was a thrown together idea of his, trying to wait for the perfect weather--or as perfect as it could get during the winter months. 

Everything was perfect.

"Cindy, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Her voice was cold and sharp, like January wind, arms folded. 

No... no way... it was like she appeared out of nowhere- 

Oh. Right.

Violet was in a vest and long sleeve sweater that hung over her gloved hands. It would have been a cute look if he didn't know what she was capable of. Seeing Violet like this and around Cindy made his blood crystalize faster than the weather ever could; the intentions clear and obvious.

"I thought you two were broken up?" Cindy looked to him over her jacket lapel with a mix of confusion and concern.

"We are." His head dipped, not the least bit concealing his smolder, never breaking contact with Violet. "But I have to explain it to Violet again." He exhaled, his breath like a dragons. "Cindy, would you be a dear and head on home? I'm sorry. I don't want you to see this." He stood, and so did she. His fists tightened, while Cindy's balled up close to her chest, afraid. He confronted her, while Cindy stepped by. Violet stuck her chin up at her, as both their eyes flared like daggers at one another, a side of Cindy he had never seen before. 

He threw up the back of his fist to his forehead as he watched Cindy walking away, alone. 

He broke down as soon as she was no longer in ear shot. "Violet, please. I'm on needles and pins with her already. Leave me alone."

She had a sardonic look. "This is how you treat the girl that gave you the best sex of your life? Cheating - and with Cindy no less." Her thin lips rested shut, eyes nearly squinting, as if she was disappointed with him.

If he was drinking something, he'd have spit it up like Elastigirls cum. He moved in closer on instinct, wanting to quiet down the conversation even more, not even wanting the slightest chance that Cindy could have heard her say that. "Cheating!? Last I remember, you said quote: I wasn't even your boyfriend; unquote."

She shrugged. "I was just saying that to impress my mom. She thinks we're..." Her hands then swirled in front of herself, the sleeves flopping around as her fingers circled. "Together."

He spoke as if he was still trying to fit the pieces together. "And you're... not, together? So-so-so what exactly was that you were doing with your mom, huh?"

She almost went for the eye roll, but had enough restraint. "After the divorce, she..." Her face spasmed a little, her jaw clenching. "Y'know - but my mom and dad... I think they're gonna get back together, so I don't want to mess it up, and she doesn't either. That's why I want you to come up to the cabin with me before Christmas."

"But your mom..."

Her hand grazed his wrist, but it pulled back to her throat, maybe she realised it was a bit too forward. "Dad'll be there. I don't think you'll have any trouble."

He nearly teared up while staring at her with an unflinching seething, but he finlly blinked. "After all this time? After all this time you wanna frickin' apologize now?" His face blew up red and he nearly went over and pushed her, barely able to hold himself back.

"I meant to do it sooner, sheesh. I was just worried about how you'd react so soon afterwards... but seeing you with Cindy for so long, made me... made me want to..." He looked incredulous. This better be good. "Put you in my sex dungeon." Her pearly whites could put Cindy's shame, but they disappeared as quickly as they appeared, Violet stringing some of her hair past her ear. "But if you don't want me to do that, we can just be boyfriend and girlfriend again. Okay?" 

When she revealed her true form on that mother's day, she also ripped the veil and exposed her true personality; the Violet he knew before wouldn't have done that to him. She was a chimera, in body and mind, but at the same time, this was Violet at her most honest. This was who she was. Was she earnest about this now? Or was she fucking with his head again? Only his gut knew, which he had been staring past down to stiff snow, and his answer came eventually.

"Alright."

===================

The squire station wagon door clunked shut over the sound of the engine, his vision still trailing Helen as she walked up the recently shoveled driveway of a strangers home, but Helen disappeared behind the face of Violet, who was in a blue pair of earmuffs instead of her usual headband and had an expectant look. Violet then pulled him in for a big hug, pressing him to her chest, which he pushed back on. "Don't think you're totally off the hook with me just yet. You're on probation as far as I'm concerned. Oh, and didn't you say I was gross?" Was this the new and improved Violet? He wasn't sure if he liked it.

As if to prove him wrong (or prove him right), she raked her fingers through his hair as if she were grooming him. "Aw, don't be like that. Remember how your mom reacted when you introduced me?"

He responded with quiet resignation, those fingers of hers having a soothing repetition. "Yeah... she practically wanted me to elope with you."

"Your mom LOVED me..." She leaned in close, and he could feel her teeth press and nibble on his lobe, and he just about shirked away from her until she said the magic words: "And I love you too..."

"Be honest." He paused. "Do you really mean that?"

"You know that bag of clothes you left at our house?"

"Yeah...?"

"I've been living off the smell." She flicked her tongue back and forth, and he shuddered back, like she had actually stuck it in his ear. 

"Don't do that!"

"What?" She got moony eyed while staring off into space. "We're alone..."

His body crossed itself closed to her, looking out his window, still an eye on her - just in case. "Liking how I smell doesn't mean anything."

She looked shocked and like the wind was just taken out of her sails, her hands folded over one another in those arm socks between her legs. "I thought... it meant I couldn't live without you..." A defeated tone underneath it.

Was she gonna...

His heart wasn't made of stone. "Ah... c'mere." He opened himself up to her, turning that frown upside down and she borderline leapt into his arms. They cuddled for warmth, their heartbeats muffled by winter jackets, and sure, the car already had hot air ventilating, but what was better than getting it from someone you... loved? 

It was good to be able to think that about her again.

Both passenger doors to their right opened, and their bodies, on reflex, drew a line between them to keep a distance. Helen was back, and with her, were her two sons. "Hey Vi. Hey Tony Two." Her eldest brother threw that out casually while one handing a bag of his stuff over the seat and into the boot like it was a basketball.

What the- "My names not-"

He gave an eschewing wave as he sat back down. "No, don't tell me. No point in learning it now when Vi'll break up with you pretty soon."

"Shut up, dork!" She started slapping the hell out of Dash, and Dash slapped right back. He could only sit back watching the sibling rivalry unfold. What was the procedure here? He felt like Dash was at that cutoff point where hitting him would just be cruel... but he was hitting Violet... but she was hitting him right back. Honestly, it seemed better to leave it, even if it made things awkward.

"Dash." Helen interrupted their scuffle. She then turned her head with slow, calculated precision to her daughter. "Violet." She didn't yell or curse, addressing them politely in her Georgian twang. "Which one of you wants to sit up here between me and your father?"

Silence.

Whoa.

With buckled seats and the five of them in the car, he looked ahead over the green mint interior to the empty drivers seat. That just left... you know who.

He had seen pictures of Violet's father on the wall at their house before, but seeing him for real... he was not to scale. He'd probably be scared of any girls father, but this guy... the man was unreal, like Kong made human. He opened and closed the trunk, placing a suitcase, before sidling up to the car door - but he paused, as if readying himself for something, then he opened the door and took his time in getting in, yet even still, the car jostled, dipping like they were about to sink into the earth, only to return to normal a second later.    

Violet's father gave Helen a knowing look, surveying those in the back, except for the interloper that he was there. Which made sense, as he was trying to physically make himself scarce; his breathing slowed and eyeline static. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as Vi's dads attention turned back to the wheel, the car finally moving again.

The scent of lead filled gasoline proclaimed itself at every stop they made, as the city kept getting smaller and smaller in the rearview, his familiar suburbs faded long ago as they took the interstate out of town. This had been the farthest he had ever been away from it, but any anxiety about the driver or where they were headed was extinguished by the hand that held his.

His forehead found further comfort in the cold of the window, as he watched the countryside, seeing still bits of green that hadn't been covered yet. He breathed, his finger then squeaking against the window. He nudged Violet as he leaned into his seat, pointing; their names with a heart around them and a + between them. She nudged right back with a raised eyebrow, but moved closer to him.

Before he could even think about taking a nap, they pulled onto an icy dirt path, passing cottonwoods and firs, bumping up him and Violet. As he steadied himself, it was then he could see their destination: The Parr family home away from home. It seemed to have started as a single story, but a later addition adding a second, as it looked unnatural, with support beams underneath it, jutting from the first.

They parked in front of a nearly buried, wooden curb, as they all climbed out - he made sure Violet wouldn't slip on anything, offering her a hand that she took, as he lined up for a pair of paper bags, the supplies needed to survive out here as long as they'd be staying. When he saw Violet taking two, he took six, as well as his backpack with a change of clothes. He watched Violet's dad reach in, resulting in a bit of a slouch, but he carried eight of them.

In each arm.

In the middle of nowhere and this nice lookin' place, carrying all this food - it kind of felt like he was rich people camping. He spied gifts in a couple of the bags, a little envious that none were addressed to him - but he was sure nothing could compare to the present he was going to unwrap early, the girl walking to his left.

The twenty fourth... he wish he could have stayed longer than two days.

At the ruby red front door, he watched Vi's father set them all down, creating a brown bag moat around himself, as Mr. Parr picked up one of the Binford bags and pulled out a log with the company logo on it. "I'll go start the furnace." He presumed he was going to the shed with the smoke stack sticking out of it that he saw earlier.

His teeth kept trying to chatter, and he kept having to mentally check himself everytime to stop it from happening, as everytime he did, something clinked in these bags. He tried to recall what it might have been, as he remembered the shopping they did, acting as Miss Parr's little commando, helping secure everything they needed. Despite everything, he still had his manners and wanted to leave a good impression.

"Cold?" Was the only word from Helen, as she stood at his back, hovering; placing a mitt covered hand on his shoulder. He affixed himself forward to the door, not wanting to see Violet's reaction... or maybe that would make things worse. Before he could make a decision, Bob re-emerged, pulling out a set of keys. They almost huddled around him, wanting the door to be open soon.

They piled in one at a time, as Bob went out for the bags he left behind. He watched them take off their boots at the door, and he did likewise; using the stair railing, which lead up to a landing and another set of stairs that lead up to their bedrooms, as leverage. As soon as he set his foot down, a chilling feeling of the floors that hadn't quite warmed yet swept through him. Nothing was even tepid, still able to see his breath. 

A light was clicked on, and the stained, polished, wood, reflected it, and gave the interior an orangey hued look. Helen sorted through bags, giving her kids and him the food, as Dash and Violet gave him advice on where to put the dry and canned goods. In the middle of stuffing the cupboards or clacking the latch on the fridge door to put a perishable in it, things began to thaw, and there was a point where he had to get his jacket off or he'd incinerate, going to hang it above the shoes, then returning to help again, spying that it was the gift bags that the parents were currently rustling through.

With the groceries out of the way, he placed his backpack in the corner, beside a bookcase and a few paces from the fire place in front of the three-seater where he'd be staying. When Bob told him he'd get the couch, he could only reply 'fair enough' (actually, he didn't even do that.) His only convenience being that the bathroom was right around the corner, in an alcove near the kitchen - but he still kinda hated where he was situated, feeling like his neckline was exposed at all times. 

He sat for an hour or so, as they seemed to run around a lot, putting things away or asking eachother where things were, family squabbling he wasn't privy to or that he really understood. There was something about an attic and 'if it was still up there'. For all he knew, there was a mutant they kept fed up that staircase they pulled down by the cord, but he wasn't going to go snoopin' around. He was a guest.

His fist rested above his chin, looking like he was eternally punching his own teeth out, as Violet leaped over, bringing him out of his doldrums with a peck, as a tired sounding Bob made an announcement, standing in front of the entryway. "Okay everybody, it's time to go out and get a Christmas tree."

"Yes!" Dash announced, running his dad's way as he picked up his coat and tied his scarf.

"Already Bob?... Alright. You kids coming?" Helen looked at them as she folded out both her collars. They weren't exactly rushing to get up.

"Actually mom, I need to take a shower. Just look at my hair." Dash made a smooching face behind his parents back directed at Violet, but he still felt insulted by it - Violet flinched at her brother of course, but ultimately held herself back. She then looked to him, expecting him to come up with the greatest lie or excuse he could muster.

"And I... need to get settled in. Look around. I still feel uncomfortable in a strangers home - or else I'll be up all night." Well, it was semi-true.

Bob turned to Violet, then to Helen. "This is a family thing--and also the boy there." The mountain sized man sounded flustered when he threw him into the equation. 

Helen spoke in a way that reminded him of Violet, something in the sway of her face... "Bob, we don't need five people to go and find a tree. Besides, Violet can check up on JJ if he wakes up."

His strongjawed seething was palpable.

The front door slammed shut.

Now they were in the cabin. Alone. "Not a fan of your mom, but that was cool of her to do."

"She can be cool when she wants to be." Violet then invited him to chase her up the stairs.

He followed at first, but he had cold feet at the first step. "Uhm... you aren't going to make me do anything I don't want to do, right?"

She skipped back down. "You know that tongue thing I did in the car?"

"Yeah...?"

"How about I do it... here." She copped a whole feel, her hand entirely on his groin.

There was no second guessing her motives now.

===================

He explored her body, his middle finger gracing her smooth, egg like sack, before pressing up against her pink pucker as she sucked. Thinking about the day he'd penetrate this got his mind heated, as the sounds of wet swallows of her spit that flowed back and forth across his glans magnified with an offhanded stroking of her own that looked so different than how he did it. She ran him along her pouted out lips, giving it kisses, before her tongue then began licking underneath. 

"Does it feel good?" She looked up with a wet, cow eyed look. 

He nodded. "What about you?"

Violet's lower half was naked, in bed with him in only her sweater. Violet closed her legs. "N-no. It's okay. I can handle it." She really had changed... he closed his eyes, imagining her doing it went amazingly with the sensation. 

Violet's short brown hair...

Wait what?

He looked down to see the straight raven length cascading from her head as she bobbed up and down.

He unleashed, and between his squinting vision, he saw Violet with closed eyes, jerking him down past her pearly teeth, her tongue catching all of his load, then taking back in his penis to just let it drip from the source. Then all of a sudden, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk around him, her nose blowing with a blast, eyes wide and sporadic sputtering coughs. His fears of it being bitten off didn't come to pass however. "Blech." She spit out his softening part once her fit was over, a web of saliva on him and bridging back to her. "Sorry." She wiped some of the drool from her lip. "Went down the wrong tube." She sniffled back her embarrassment.

"It's okay, it was kinda cute."

Violet took chagrin offense at that. "Me choking was 'kinda cute'?"

"Yeah." He was curt, and said it with enthusiasm, leaving no mistake as to his intentions. "Now, let's get started on you." He clapped his hands before picking up her twiggy, half nude body.

Bringing her into his lap, she struggled. "No, you REALLY don't have to."

"Why not?" He asked, cradling her balls. Those small, hairless and wrinkleless grapes of hers were devilishly deceitful, hardy with girlcum, he recalled how much she produced the last time while she was inside him.

"It's different between you and me! I'm a girl." Violet's fangs bared, almost angry having to explain it.

"Hey little lady, I know where this has been." He jiggled her weenie back and forth, whipping around her wet foreskin. "If you don't want me to, where's the pussy attachment?"  

"It's in my... it's in my..." Violet blushed as he stared down at her like a cheshire cat. "Ass."

"Oh yeah?" His chin pressed into the top of her black hair, planting lips through her strands and generally nuzzling her. "What do you want me to do with that ass of yours?" He asked in a hot whisper. Her face pressed into his arm, refusing to look at how he jerked her slim, six inch, pole. For her age, she was big - bigger than him - and he wondered if it'd get bigger one day.

"m-r-rrr-mph" She mumbled into his arm.

"What's that?" He reeled back her foreskin.

Violet buried her chin into the top of her chest. "I want you to make me c-c-cum with my ass."

"That's what I thought." He was gonna make her cum, just not the way she wanted. He started with slow strokes, a familiarity with the task to say the least, trained on larger meats thanks to her mother, but he was soon going at his own familiar pace, and Violet was unable to bottle up how she felt; quivering and quaking at his touch, clinging to him like her life depended on it. "Where's that tough girl act?" As she pulled harder and harder on his turtleneck with her little wrist and hand, her ligaments and muscles tightened, as her doll-like and twinkly toes curled.

"AAAah! Oh no! Oh no!" She quickly caught her breath between every exclamation, but it did little to hide her squeaky cries of orgasm. Her body spasmed, legs and hips flexing, as a tidal wave began to pour. He felt like he had a mini fire hose, absolutely mesmerized at the ropes that launched - some looked like they could hit the ceiling if he aimed hard enough - and that's what he had - he had control over her and the way she came, without having to be subservient to her like he was last time.  

Like the water had been turned off, he let it fall onto her stomach, watching the defeated snake transform back into a worm as it began leaking into her belly button. He checked his hand, and a lumpy bit had somehow stuck to his knuckle. He checked her nightstand, and she had some kleenex ready, possibly for those long and lonely Christmas nights before they had ever met. He reached for a couple, as he wiped his hand, then did the same for her tummy.

He repositioned, never letting her go, and now she laid at his side, her limpness dripping onto the bed as they snuggled. His eye fell to the frosted window, snow crawling down from the sky. "Baby, it's cold outside..."

She shifted, moving from his chest with closed eyes, now resting her ear on his shoulder. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..." Her voice drifting lower and lower.

They both looked about ready to sleep.

The front door slammed shut. 

In an instant, they both were on the edge of the bed looking at one another, fearful of being caught redhanded. "I have an idea." She ghosted in front of him, and he nearly fell over reaching for her while calling her name in whispers that grew louder as the door to the room slipped open, enough space for her to get through. He picked up his clothes and began dressing, swearing lightly about it.

Stepping out, he realised he put on the turtleneck backwards, and brought his arms in to rotate it around himself. He did a last minute check as he wandered over to the railing with the feeling that he was a dead man walking.

Bob. Looked. Furious. "Violet! VIOLET!!" He shouted up and past him, looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel, expecting her to emerge from behind him as if by magic.

"Dad, what are you yelling about?" Violet sounding indignant about her fathers anger.

"Ew, gross." Dash covered his eyes looking towards the kitchen area.

He leaned over the bannister, now seeing Violet near the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a pink towel and a body length blue one wrapped around her entire middle.

===================

Sat in front of a crackling fire, Helen watched over them, unable to join in, as she always had whatshisname... Jack Jack, with her, except when she would sometimes check on the food, and she'd leave him to Violet... who didn't look all that bad holding a kid. Helen always had a general lightness to her mood, her barefoot bobbing along to the music from the radio, as they threaded popcorn together for tree decorations. He would sometimes snap the popcorn in two trying to do it, and once when he was about to throw in the towel, Helen offered him an 'aw' and passed him another piece, which made him feel like he had to do more.

Dinner was ready, and after the prayer, they ate; listening and laughing to a record Vi's dad put on about Yogi Bear meeting the Three Stooges. As he stuffed himself silly on the mashed potatoes, he watched Helen over the serving of candied yams while she was focused on her son, feeding him or making faces, an attentive motherly glow that he wished... no, he wasn't jealous. What would he have to be jealous about? In that split second thought, their eyes met for a moment, but barely acknowledging one another. The muscles in his jaw became taut before she asked him if he wanted some stuffing. 

Which was great. His mom could cook, but... nothing like this. Mrs. Parr was a different class of woman, and he hoped Violet was learning some of it.

It wasn't just the food though, but the atmosphere. He wasn't part of the family; he could sense that in certain things they did or said or the stories told, but... he was happy to be here. Unlike most of his friends parents, they didn't smoke and used clean language. He felt like he was on the inside of a Sears catalog, and now knowing that this wasn't just made up to sell things, that this happened across America, his usual family get togethers were going to be such a downgrades...

By the time they were done eating, he barely had the strength to move the table and fold out his bed from the couch, the metal middle like a weighted eggroll. Violet looked down at him from the gaps of the bannister, the hall to their rooms just behind her, a desperation to it. He could only blow out his face, before collapsing into bed; landing with a thud, the frame nearly unforgiving.

He knew he was dreaming when the thing he was laying on suddenly got comfortable. Strapped to a stainless steel gurney, he thrashed just to see if he could. A blinding light pointed his way, but it filled the room, and then he saw her: Helen... emerging from the shadows, the light revealing her stark nudity, which was nothing like when he had first seen her like this.

"Mommy's heard you've been naughty this year." Her hyper elongated penis had to be twenty inches long, and even with her large, motherly form, it looked like it didn't fit her at all. As she approached, the details became clearer, the veins to pump all that blood from the base along her curve to that head, where the slit to piss looked like he could fit his own penis into it, were massive lines that ran all along her giant beast... it was actually kind of disgusting; a real eyesore, especially her mega balls that would have been painful to carry for him, but for her, her stride was unaffected - but all the same, he was intrigued. He wanted to maybe at least touch it. Could one that big actually exist?

Could he take it?

...

Standing beside him, she lifted her python, and he wasn't sure if he could even distend his jaw enough for it, but instead of doing that, she now dangled her giant beanbags above, her palm underneath them, barely looking like she could keep it up, splitting them down the middle; and maybe she couldn't, as she buried him under those wrinkly spheres, the musky scent of them felt so real as their sweatiness rolled around his features - like he had been underneath them before. 

He awoke early to the smell of something sweet and baking, tossing off his blanket. 

He stood behind a counter, looking in on her. He remembered when the kitchen looked and felt barren, and now it was hers. There was an aura she created when she was in it. She opened the kitchen stove, and he experienced the feeling of heat that came with it from where he was standing. He was about to walk off and brush his teeth, when she finally noticed him. "Oh, honey, I hope I didn't wake you. I was just making cookies." She conducted her oven mitt like a puppet on public access. "Do you want to try one?"

With a slouch, he ambled over to her, and seeing the silver tray filled with chippy brown goodness sitting atop parchment paper made him reach for one.

Her teeth grit, sounding confused with his actions. "Honey, you gotta let them cool first."

"It's okay, I like 'em that way." The gooey treat fell to pieces from finger to finger, leaving traces of it everywhere. "So messy, but so good." 

"Oh. You got a little something here..." She brought up her white apron to his face, he pulled away a little in embarrassment and on instinct because of who it was, saying he could do it himself, but he eventually let her as she lowered down to one knee. He still had trouble looking her in the eye as she scrubbed his face, catching her tight mouthed determination, and as she began guiding his jaw, reminding him of how she treated Jack Jack, he let his guard down. 

That's when she clasped his face, a similar look of longing that she had given him when she was under the influence on that mother's day, before she enveloped him in a passionate kiss - but there was no smell or taste of alcohol to blame here. 

He froze up, unsure of what to do. His eyes stayed open the whole time, while Helen's stayed closed, the sound of an appreciative 'mmmmm' reverberated from her mouth and into his.

"Mmmmwah." He stood in a stupor, as Helen shooed him away, telling him to wash up. He listlessly followed her request.

Hand on the knob, he felt another presence. "Bob, could you look after Jack Jack? I'm about to start breakfast soon."

"Sure, hun." He flipped.

"How did I ever live without you?" Instead of a kiss, Helen just carressed a hand on the side of her former husband's face before letting him walk away.

His breath locked as if a black cat just crossed his path, the large father passing by, going back to where he came from. He clutched his chest near the bathroom door, watching Helen bring out the bacon from the sink as he felt his face.

There wasn't chocolate on his lip anymore.

===================

He laid back on that foldout, hands behind his head, lamp by the couch on.

It was twelve AM, and today was the day he'd take Violet's virginity... unless she had already done it with Helen... but whatever, lesbian sex didn't count.

In fact, except for that strange kiss he received from Helen, today had been a good day.

He closed his eyes, thinking about how it might go down. Sneaking up those stair steps, creating as little noise as possible, then opening her door. She might not even be up, or even know it's him. He'd sit on the edge of her bed, letting her know he was ready and that she better bite the pillow so nobody could hear them... 

Yeah... that's how it was going to go down. He opened his eyes, and above him were Helen and Violet, leaning over, gazing down. His gasp became vacuum sealed. "MhMeMlMeMnMF" Her name came out in a muffle, her palm pressed so firmly against his lip and tongue that he could taste her skin. He couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he fought. Helen was gonna suffocate him! Why couldn't Violet see the terror in his eyes and help him... oh... he wasn't breathing through his nose.

"When you relax and stay quiet, I'll move it." His nose breathed over her thumb, as he gave in to her demands, his chest slowly rising and falling, Helen finally removing it and stepping back, as he recoiled up into the cushion, sitting atop his pillow.

Mrs. Parr stood in an unbuttoned flannel shirt that draped over her underwear, with pockets almost designating where which of her tits were, almost attached to her nipples as she moved. An exposed and appealing mountain valley to say the least, but he only just had to look down for her splendor to spoil, her erection not content with staying inside, now running up her slightly pudgey stomach, peeking over the top of her silky garment, the restricting material creating a V shape around her big balls, almost looking like she had a really... REALLY... puffy vagina.

Oh god... it was gonna happen again. "V-V-Violet! You promised!"

Violet whispered. "I'm sorry, I couldn't say no to her." She kissed his tear filled face, pulling away from him. Violet now stood beside her mother in a long pink and white nightie that went past her knees, reminding him of a princess. She looked so innocent... but he knew.

There was something ritualistic and creepy about the way they undressed him. The mother/daughter duo talking freely about him, as if he was physically there, but like there was nothing between his ears, and like it didn't matter what he thought about they were gonna do to him.

Then again, what was he gonna do? Grab that cream colored phone and spin his finger around that rotary dial as it slowly cranked back each time? And if they somehow didn't get to him in all that time, was he supposed to hope his mom was still up so she could drive god knows how many miles just to pick him up? No, this was a no win situation that he put himself in because he stupidly believed Violet had changed.

"I can't get enough of this little ass... isn't that right, mom?" Her words sounded false, like she was playing it up - but... he was just fooling himself again.

Her sharp looking white nail pressed down on his lower lip. "Mmmhmmm." She gripped her raging hardon, presenting it to him. The wet tip kissed against his mouth, not fully open yet, causing him to wince.

Placing a hand on each of her thick thighs, he tried to prepare himself. His face ached as he gaped for her, letting her slug slime in. For every inch, he expanded, but it never felt like enough for her. Helen then in frustration crammed him against herself; his esophagus now stuffed full of shemeat. "GRGH, GRGH, GLRK." She held him like that, refusing to let up. Looking to Violet, her left hand held the hem of her nightwear flat to her stomach, as she used her right to pull down her white, rainbow polka dotted panties that clung snugly to her form, springing it out like a magic trick. Just as horny and ready as Helen was, she licked her lips, as Violet seemed content with jerking herself at the vision of her boyfriend sucking on her mom's dick, or just keeping herself up and ready as she anticipated her turn.

Helen bucked a little, sending it down his throat, as if trying to get him to pay attention to her. "Play with my balls." The snide mumble of her accent commanded.

"MRUH-HUH" He nodded, her rod still stiff in his mouth, as he took hold of her baseball sized testicles. They weren't monstrous like in the dream, but they were still intimidating - he could attest to that. He wasn't sure what to do with them, juggling them up and down, unsure if this was actually pleasing her.

"SLORP - blah..." Helen pulled out, and Violet jumped at the opportunity, the lesser of the two cocks jamming its way in, but he didn't mind, as he suckled and slurped on her, her lip hanging open; Violet letting out little breaths of enjoyment as he kissed it up and down, happy that it was her he was dealing with - but he could sense that skulking cougar that was Helen coming up from behind, as she dragged him away from her daughter and onto his stomach.

Feeling spread apart, he could feel her face chipmunk as she pressed face first into his behind, swirling around her tongue before going deep; her hand reaching underneath, a sudden feeling of pleasure as she brushed his testes, causing him to push back into her face.

God it felt good...

N-no! NO! It didn't! It only was telling half the story - half the story being the elephant trunk now resting on his crevice. He squirmed out towards the edge, staring into the dark void of the unlit fireplace, but Helen yanked him back. His once healed ring was going to be torn asunder. "Aah... aaahngh! MMPH" His pained exertion was silenced, his mouth stuffed. He recognized those socks - Violet had been wearing them earlier today. The bound together gag worked at keeping his mouth shut, but he could feel it drying him out. That's when a bit of twine hit the back of his throat, making him want to gag and vomit more than when Helen was pushing in his tonsils, making him sound like a cat with a hairball.

That didn't even dissuade her one bit, as the bed sounded and felt like it could break at any moment, squeaking and creaking with every delivery of meaty whacks that resounded throughout the cabin as her cheeks clapped. The thought of metal piercing as deeply as her cock did played in his mind. "God, your ass is gooood." Came her throaty, hoarse moan, as her hands rubbed, pulled and pinched parts of him.

"Here it comes, baby." Her rutting became fierce as she pushed him down, planting herself and her seed firmly, her arms interlocked around his middle, never letting him go for a second. "OooOooOoooh..." He cringed at the feeling of his guts filling up with torrents of her batter, actively feeling her start and stopping pumps, delivering metered out sprays.

She collapsed onto him, her mammaries squishing into his back. Exhausted, Helen began to climb off of him, that familiar feeling of her passing through his tunnels and the pleasure that came with it; the hot cream filling she left warming up his bare body. He watched her leave the bed, hand held over her crotch as her ass jiggled all the way to the bathroom, the light coming on and creeping out from it. 

The curdled socks fell from his mouth and into a heap on the floor. With Helen done, he relaxed. He looked to the black haired girl - but something had changed in her demeanor. "Violet?"

She slapped him across the face, which due to her dainty wrist and arm, did more to sting his self-esteem and trust than actually hurt him.

"Shut up and bend over."

===================

So it's back to Cindy again...

He clutched her checkered thermos at his side. He had forgotten to bring it back to her, and now that he was on the outs with Violet after what she did, this would be the perfect opportunity to try and weasal his way in with her. Thoughts of acceptable excuses he had rehearesed played back. 'Cindy, I made a mistake.' 'I thought I wanted Violet, but I want you.' 'Violet has a penis and she's a goddamn rapist.'

Scratch that last one.

He stood in the threshold to her home, giving the solid white door a knock, which just nudged it - the door crept along, allowing him to see and hear everything. His fingers lost tension, and the thermos rolled inside, near the heinous scene.

On the living room rug, Cindy was on her knees. "That's it you little slut. Think you can steal my man?" Cindy's crystal blues were streaming tears, nose snotty and having blown streaks of it over Violet and herself.

Violet's wrists twisted with the blonde hair of Cindy, twirling them into a bind like handlebars, her elbows resting on her hour glass center, forcing the poor girl to deepthroat down onto Violet.

His pale face drained, becoming a deathly white - a shortness of breath.

Violet's hair had begun obscuring her face, but she gave a simple flick, her burning gaze lunging at him. "Would you mind coming in and closing the door, baby? It's cold outside." She looked and sounded crazy, dark circles under her eyes.

Cindy looked to him for relief.

He stepped in, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas and discussion on various channels are the only reasons why chapter 2 exists. Is a chapter 3 possible? Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
